Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day
by LaughingForever
Summary: These are my ideas on the context of the Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day. Now a competition with MeganTCullen, The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. See Day 5 for details. DAY 21 POSTED!
1. Day 1

**A/N  
This was a random thing i decided to do, something to force me to actually type and not just think "That'd make a good story, too bad i cba to actually write it up".  
This chapter is short, i know but please bear with me.  
A judge, and punishment and prize ideas are still being collected for The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. (explanation at the bottom of Day 5)  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, the ideas contained here are but something for my own ****amusement**** and not the views of anyone but myself.**

Day 1

"But that's not fair! Please let me have it." Alice was on bended knee in a theatrical, overly-dramatic stance.

Alice had been going on at Edward for an hour, pleading for dear life, though I wasn't quite sure why. It seemed important to her anyhow. She was now bargaining with Edward in an attempt to gain the coveted item.

_Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."  
Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"  
Alice: "I do. Excellent."_

I laughed, of course Alice would win. It was Edward's way of giving in to Alice, without letting her feel like it had been too easy.

Alice jumped to her feet and raced out to the garage quicker than an athlete on speed. Her exit reminded me of my own departure.

We were trying to cram in as many traditions as we could into a most untraditional wedding - what was more unconventional than a vampire marrying a human, his natural prey? - and so we were spending tonight, the night before the wedding, apart. And if all went well it would probably be the last night spent apart for the rest of our existence.

**A/N  
Gah! I couldn't decide what 'it' was. So sorry if this seems bad. I'm sure it has something to do with cars, I'm just not sure what...  
And I know the rest of the Cullen's often go hunting apart from their mates, but let Bella have her moment. ;)**


	2. Day 2

**A/N  
****So? How was the first quote? The rest should be longer, and I hope to caught up, if not today, at least by tomorrow. I may not always get a quote up a day, but I will aim to.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. The Quotes in italics are excerpts from Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer.  
**

Suddenly Edward disappeared, but I could hear him chuckling as he left. Then there was a knock at the door, was Edward avoiding someone? Whatever the reason I could tell it probably wasn't a good thing for me. I opened the door, and there stood Mike.

"Um, hi. What's up?" He looked really nervous and embarrassed, I saw a wedding invitation in his hand. Was he here to RSVP?

"Bella, I, ah... You don't have to marry him!" He went bright red and squeezed his eyes shut. I blinked.

"Yes Mike I know, but, I want to." I started talking slowly. Clearly Mike had some neurological deficiencies. A year and a half after I had first said "no" and here he was trying to convince me not to marry Edward, the message still hadn't reached his brain.

"You're only eighteen! You might go and meet someone else at college..." I decided to have some fun.

"You're right! I'm rushing into all this! I'm not ready for marriage, but I can't cancel everything now... _"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" _Trapped with Edward, in a loveless marriage!" I put a little sarcasm into my voice, and acted slightly overly dramatic, yet Mike didn't seem to catch it.

"Oh, yes," He didn't seem to have expected my reaction, but recovered quickly. "Come with me, run away!" I almost burst out laughing, he sounded like a Disney movie.

"Mike," I said, slowly and clearly, leaving no doubt about my words. "I am going to marry Edward. I love Edward. I wouldn't be going through this if I wasn't certain."

And suddenly I was. I knew, quite sharply, that I did want to marry Edward. To prove to the world that this was our forever, not just to ourselves.

"Alright then."

"Will you come to the wedding?" I smiled at him, to let him know I wasn't angry, though I was annoyed.

"Yeah... I'll see you there." He smiled back then walked off. I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"EDWARD!"

**A/N  
Uh oh, Edward's in trouble...**


	3. Day 3

**A/N  
I'm so behind... But I should definitely manage to catch up tomorrow, I've had chapter 3 written since as soon as I saw the quote, this was much harder.  
The quality, sucks. But for once - I don't care. XD i ended up sitting for 5 mins after posting the last chapter, watching the hit numbers go up and up.  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't need a disclaimer if i owned the stuff, now would I?**

"Not long now," Alice muttered, while meeting Edward's gaze. He growled. There was a silent conversation going on here. It seemed to stop though as Alice jumped to her feet, and shouted:

"ONE MINUTE!" Which succeeded in scaring the life out of me and assembling the whole family in the living room within five seconds.

Emmett put on a English butler accent and held up his hand as if he was carrying a tray. "You yelled, mi' lady."

Alice grinned. "I wanted everyone to be here ready to meet our guests."

"Who's all coming from Denali?" Rosalie questioned, the unspoken words of 'Is Irina coming?' hung in the air.

"Everyone." Alice replied.

A couple of seconds later the Cullens turned towards the door and an Alice-like blur shot to the door and opened it.

Four pale people entered, three women and a male, all with golden eyes. One, who's eyes were slightly darker than the others, also looked the least happy to be here.

Suddenly there was a mass of hand shaking, hugging, and welcomes. Alice and a curly, dark brown haired vampire were hugging and jumping up and down - "Kate!" "Alice!" - while everyone else was more subdued in their greetings.

_Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you."_ I looked away from the beaming Alice to see the strawberry blonde Denali coven leader hugging Edward, he seemed slightly uncomfortable, but being a gentleman hugged her back slightly. "It's good to see you looking better though." Both Edward and I flinched at the reference to our separation.

"And you must be Bella!" It was my turn for a hug. "I've heard _so_ much about you, all good, of course."

"It's nice to meet you." I was slightly scared, though she seemed nice enough, just a bit forward.

"Now, you must come meet **my **family." She guided me closer to the grouping in the middle of the room. "This is Carmen, and Eleazar." Eleazar had his hand on Carmen's shoulder as the couple talked to Esme and Carlisle, and they both turned to smile at me as Tanya called their names. "And these are my sisters, Irina and Katrina." Katrina - "Call me Kate!" - hugged me like Tanya had, but Irina, the one I had previously noticed as having darker eyes, simply nodded.

"Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Irina! I want to show you Bella's dress!" Alice, of course. "But you have to promise NOT to think about it again," she looked seriously at them all and they all gave their word. Alice smiled, "Follow me!" and ran up the stairs.

"They seem lovely." I turned to Edward. I had been scared they might have reacted as Rosalie did at first.

"Yes, they are." He stiffened. I looked to where he was staring and saw Tanya turning away, following Alice. Edward quickly spoke again. "You better go too, Alice wants you to try on the dress."

I sighed, "Alright." As I walked up the stairs I wondered at just what Tanya had done, or thought, to make Edward react...

**A/N  
Please tell me if you agree with my interpretations of the quotes, ie review.  
Thanks to** GivenPeace13 **(twice!)** **and** Marcella Jole' Mercilee **who have already** **reviewed.**


	4. Day 4

**A/N  
****I've caught up! Don't cha just love Emmett?  
****Disclaimer: I don****'****t own the Twilight series, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I pounded down the stair, as fast as I dared without ending up falling down them and ran towards the sofa. A completely futile attempt if Alice _did_ follow me, but effective at making me feel safer with every step. I finally sat down next to Edward, sighing as he pulled me in closer.

"I can't take much more! If she tries to ask me one more wedding related question tonight I'll… I'll… I'll growl at her!" Pathetic I know, but it was that or cut up the dresses, which would upset her.

Edward looked down at me as if I was the most adorable thing on Earth, but was questioning my sanity.

_Emmett: "Oooo, scary." _He burst out laughing and started rolling about on the floor, where he'd been watching the football on the Cullen's new wide screen television.

I blushed, then buried my head in Edward's chest when I heard Alice call:

"Bella, what do you think about the…?"

**A/N  
****I wonder if any of these actually match the original context…**


	5. Day 5

**A/N  
I've realised that much of my stories play to stereotypes of the characters, or previous scenes in the Twilight Series.  
**

For once I was in the unusual situation of being alone in a room with Jasper.

It was a Saturday morning and everyone was busy with something or other. Esme was working in the garden; Carlisle was at the hospital; Alice and Rosalie were away to Seattle to buy some DVDs for a movie night for when my cousins arrived; while Edward and Emmett were out 'camping'. Or as Emmett put it:

"I are man. Man hunt bear. Grr!" in an imitation of a neolithic man.

Jasper, having little else to do, promised to stay and watch the football so he could send Emmett the score on the one of the silver mobiles the Cullens now all carried.

I was sat in the kitchen writing a food shopping list for Charlie and I, with the plan to go to the supermarket in the afternoon, hoping I could use it as an excuse to get out of the clothes shopping that Alice surely had planned.

I was deep in thought and never noticed there was anyone else in the room until he spoke.

"I thought you would want to know, Alice and Rosalie will be back in half an hour, Edward and Emmett in an hour and a half."

I thanked him, then bit my lip. He must have sensed I was concerned about something.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

_Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" _It sounded ridiculous but the question had been going round in my head since I had seen the trailer for Bachelor Party 2.

Jasper just laughed, a rare thing for him. "Well the first time I was here for one of Emmett and Rosalie's weddings we had a hunting competition, who could make the most kills in an hour, Emmett won of course, but there's been nothing since then. A strip club for Edward is an idea though..." He saw the look on my face, a cross between horror and the urge to burst out laughing at the idea, then realised my feelings. "Okay, maybe a strip club is out, but we probably should have something to celebrate his last night of freedom. It'll be hard to plan without him finding out though."

"He won't find out from me, I swear." We both laughed, then Jasper left and I went back to my list.

We were going to get on great once I was changed.

**A/N  
Thanks to all those of you who reviewed, added to fav story or story alert! Emails make me happy. XD  
The idea of using Bachelor Party 2 came from searching for "bachelor party" on youtube, aiming to find a tv episode of something like Friends to refer to. I have to say naughty Bella. p  
Everyone HAS to go see Mamma Mia, btw. It's amazing. The singing sounds dodgy on tv (dunno why), but in the cinema its actually amazing. + fittie guys dancing with their tops off XD**

**! IMPORTANT !**

**Please check out the fic by **MeganTCullen**, she's doing the same idea as me, by accident. We have decided to have a competition (called **The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, youtube vid: watch?vpHDQzrx-YKc** )** **to see who's quote stories are the most similar to the context in Breaking Dawn. We can't think of a prize and punishment, so give us some ideas in your reviews!  
****Link to **MeganTCullen**'s story: /s/4400710/1/ToBeDetermined**


	6. Day 6

**A/N  
****Hm... expect all quotes the day after. Some of them are fairly hard to think of. Like day 2 and 7 (seriously, you'd think an Alice related one would be EASY, but no). This was hard because I've never played proper baseball. Just rounders with baseball gloves.**

As I stood pretending to be fielding, but in reality staying as far away from the ball as possible, I wondered how I had ever thought this could be a good idea. Volunteering for the Forks Annual Family Baseball Game was the last thing I ever wanted to do when I came to stay with Charlie during my summer holidays, and he had stopped trying to get me to go, after, age seven, I tripped over first base, took the skin off my knee, and managed to hit a fielder on the head with the bat.

_Charlie: "Bells, we're up to bat." _Charlie's shout took me out of my reverie and back into the present. And oh what a present it was. The other team were walking towards me and my own team all had their backs to me.. These people were planning to give me a heavy wooden object, with the aim of spinning it around.

For Charlie, I remembered as I walked towards the bench, I was doing this for my Dad. I should leave him with good memories; I needed to leave him with good memories, for my own sake as well as his. I couldn't live with myself as a va- with Edward if I knew I had left sorrow behind me, memories of a daughter with no time for her family as she planned her new life with her fiancée and his family.

So today was Charlie and Bella day. Tonight we were going to Charlie's favourite grill house in Port Angeles, and I would think of the Cullens and the Jake problem as little as possible.

**A/N  
****Thanks again to all reviewers, people who added me to favs or story alert, sorry if I didn't reply. Cyber oreos to all!  
****I haven't read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn yet, I only know that Bella knows that Jake is missing, so sorry if the context here is weird.  
**HeswamtoFrance** came up with the idea of the loser being unable to read Breaking Dawn again until a predetermined time for **The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny **(see previous chapter for details). Any more ideas for forfeits, or something for the winner?**


	7. Day 7

**A/N  
This was actually really hard to do. I should get Day 8 and maybe 9 today.  
Sorry this is sooo late, but I was working, and was sooo tired when I came in and then I just had no idea what to write.  
I clean tables, and greet people. And sometimes I dance with a guy in a bear suit. I hate the bear.**

"Can't you bear to be without me for half an hour?" I could see the indecision on his face. Should he go see his father at the hospital, or stay here with me.

"I suppose I'll have to. Go, go see what Carlisle wants." He kissed me, then made his decision. I closed my eyes, then heard a bang and felt the house shake.

"What the hell Edward?!" Alice was picking herself up from the floor where my husband was also sitting, frowning up at his sister. "When did you make the decision to step out in front of me?"

"Two seconds before you careered across the room like there was a clothes sale on in the kitchen! What's the rush?"

"Oh, nothing." Alice started to move off again but Edward caught her ankle, causing her to fall over once again.

"The Crazy Frog Song?" Edward looked suspicious, and held on to Alice

"Yeah, it was on the radio this morning." She grinned. Now I was starting to get suspicious.

_Edward: "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."_

"Love you too!" Alice grinned, twisting her ankle out of his grip and disappearing.

"What's she up to?" I pried.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

**A/N  
Hm... All the quotes so far I've set before the wedding, Day 1 could be seen as either however.  
Can someone send me a link to the first chapter of Breaking Dawn? I've looked but they've either been taken down or are only partial excerpts.**


	8. Day 8

**A/N  
YAY! i like my work now. i met a cute canadian guy. i thot he was irish at first. i got his email. XD  
These quotes are getting harder... The Tanya one was pretty obvious, but "Edward: Oops.", what can i take from that?!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Dawn, or these quotes.**

"No! Wait!"

I heard Alice shout, then opened the front door anyway. She wasn't panicked sounding, she probably just had some over the top wedding plans she didn't want me to see and object to. I should have listened to Alice.

As I opened the door I heard a scrape and stopped to stare at the hinge; I couldn't believe there was something in the Cullens' house that wasn't perfect.

Then it hit me. Literally.

Someone - Emmett mostly likely - had place a bucket above the door, so that, when opened, the bucket would land on the head of whoever was silly enough to open the door.

"You had to come in, didn't you?" Alice's soprano lilt sounded annoyed. I removed the bucket from my head, and saw Alice standing at the foot of the curving staircase. She didn't look too annoyed, in fact, she was smiling.

_Bella: "Why am I covered in feathers?"_ She may not have been annoyed, but I was.

"You can't guess? Jasper helped him. Sorry, I did warn you." She smirked as I blew a pink feather off my nose.

"But why?"

"You're here for you're bachelorette party, also known as a hen night. So, Emmett thought you should look like a chicken, hence the feathers."

"You already have a plan to get them back, don't you?" I started smiling.

"Of course..."

**A/N  
Sorry these have started getting so late. I was busy then just couldn't get any inspiration. The good news, however, is that I have another 2 chapters of "Their Stories" mostly written and a BD one shot that I've been meaning to write for ages started.**


	9. Day 9

**A/N  
Day 7 is the early afternoon of the day of the bachelorette party, this is so Day 11 makes sense.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. There. i said it. Happy now?  
**

"Nervous?" My best friend and soon-to-be sister could probably feel tension in my body, the way I barely moved or spoke giving away my true feelings.

"What do you think?" I just couldn't believe the day was finally here.

"I think you are going to enjoy this day more than you think you will. You are not going to embarrass yourself by tripping, and you are going to look beautiful!" The certainty in her voice almost had me convinced - almost.

"Enjoy? I'll be happy if I doesn't feel like torture. Of course I'm going to trip. I'm Bella - it's what I do. And everyone is going to be sitting there thinking how plain I look next to you all. There's nothing that can possibly change that."

"Bella stop fussing, if Alice says everything will be wonderful, it's going to be wonderful." Rosalie was getting annoyed with my doom mongering.

_Alice: "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."  
Bella: "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."_ Though they wouldn't know why they were scared.

"Bella, shush. Now, go to your happy place and give us peace, ok?"

I didn't reply, I was already far away.

**A/N  
I got Eclipse with the BD chapter in it today. I like the sound of Bella's happy place.  
I'm trying to catch up, but a friend's coming all day tomorrow (today technically...) and sunday/monday im not sure about internet access.**


	10. Day 10

**A/N  
Wow, I actually got help with this idea from my friend who likes the books, but gets scared by my fan girling. Silly thing opened with the line "will i regret saying I'm willing to discuss Twilight with you?".  
Disclaimer: If I owned Breaking Dawn, it would be pretty stupid to release half of it on a FanFic website, wouldn't it?**

"Did you just say 'you're not going in a car'?" The mumbled words had caught my attention. Alice was not the mumbling type. "You expect me to walk?" I turned my head sharply to look at Alice. This was worrying information. Jasper, who was sitting watching a basketball game, muttered something I couldn't hear. Alice threw him a look, then her eyes clouded for a second.

"No. Of course not." Alice, for once, looked slightly scared.

"Then how am I supposed to get to my wedding?" I had at first been confused, but now I was just suspicious. "What do you have planned?"

"It was Edward's idea!" She had obviously seen my plans to elope if the transport turned out to be embarrassingly extravagant. "He wanted it to be like a wedding he saw when he was human!"

"Excuse me?" Now I was thoroughly perplexed. I thought if anything Edward would have had me brought to the wedding in my Mercedes Guardian, but they most certainly weren't around in 1918.

"A horse and carriage." She stated as if it was obvious.

"Phone. Please." I shoved on the 'please'. What were they thinking? Did Alice not see me refusing to get in the damn thing?

Edward picked up on the first ring. "Hi. Is something wrong, Alice?"

"You bet there's something wrong. Horse and carriage?! I AM NOT GOING TO MY WEDDING IN A HORSE AND CARRIAGE!" I almost as angry as the time Edward and bribed Alice to hold me hostage, away from Ja-, my favourite mechanic. I was slightly less angry than a cross grizzly bear, but my fiancée still had a lot of explaining and grovelling to do.

_Edward: "Oops."_ His voice held no trace of apology, he almost seemed smug. "I thought we were going for traditional?"

"And I thought we were going for low key!" They had clearly planned to hide this from me until the time came to actually getting in. "You can't be serious. Please, Edward, no." I pulled out the defenceless human card, probably the only time I ever would, and the last time I would need to. "What if the horse goes wild and the carriage crashes."

"Alice and Rosalie will be in it with you, you'll be as safe as if you were with me."

"Safer!" Alice was still sitting beside me throwing in her two cents worth. I ran my hand through my hair.

"No. No animals, no old-fashioned boxes. Car." I was not giving up on this point. My mind was made up. Both Edward and Alice seemed to realise this.

"Okay. If you are sure, there will be no horse and carriage." I couldn't hear any trace of a lie in his voice, but something was still bugging me.

"I'll see you when you get home. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too, forever."

He hung up.

"Alice I want to go through the plans again. There isn't any changes that have been made that you want to point out?"

**A/N  
Poor Bella, she really doesn't like things to be OTT, does she? lol, i havent used "OTT" for about 5 years.  
Day 1 has been edited, the A/N updated and a section added to the end. I wasn't quite happy with it, and now it links with this chapter slightly.**


	11. Day 11

**A/N  
By re-reading Eclipse i noticed an error in an earlier chapter of this fic, the Tanya quote chapter. I think i gave her sandy blonde hair, but she's actually "strawberry blonde". I'll fix that sometime.  
I know I'm way behind, but I won't have time to do much more than keep up until tues or wednesday. Then it'll be about 3 updates a day.  
Please review, I'm trying to imitate Stephenie Meyer's writing style, tell me how close you think I'm getting.**

"Wow."

After the excessiveness of the graduation party I really shouldn't have been surprised at the complete overhaul of the house, once again, for my bachelorette party. I had managed to not notice most of the decorations after arriving to have a bucket dropped on my head, then being rushed upstairs to be de-feathered and plan revenge. When I had come back down the room was finished and all the guests were there.

My mom ran over to hug me as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I thought she was arriving tomorrow.

"When did you get here?!"

"This afternoon. Alice rang me and asked me to come over." I smiled at Alice over my mom's shoulder.

"So you helped to set up?" I glanced over to where Angela was finishing putting plates on a table filled with food at the side of the room. "Did you and Angela deal with all the food?"

_Renee: "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."_

"That's Alice for you." Renee laughed, then we both turned as Alice clapped her hands for attention.

"Thanks everyone for coming, I want to get started with the games now. Starting with Mr. and Mrs!" Her voice took on a tone that scared me.

I didn't know whether to go white or blush. This couldn't end well for me.

**A/N  
Don't worry they aren't playing with shots. If you're wondering what Mr and Mrs is, its game where a couple is asked questions about their other half and if they get a question wrong then there's a forfeit. I think that's roughly it anyway.**


	12. Day 12

**A/N  
oOo, fluff! and one dead moth... stares evilly at moth that just came in open window. oh, idea!  
Disclaimer: Now, does anyone really "own" anything, or is everything just a gift from a higher power?**

My eyes shot open. I could feel Edward's stone-like arms wrapped around me, a loving encirclement while I slept. Rolling over to face my love, I prepared myself for what he might have heard.

"You don't?" Oh, he heard that. Of course he heard **that**.

"No, I do. I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?" I leaned up to kiss him but he put his finger against my lips and pushed me gently away.

"You weren't repeating ABBA lyrics in your dream. It was about the wedding though?"

"Yeah... I kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Tripping up, the Volturi appearing..."

"Saying no?" He sounded hurt and I just buried my head into his jumper, breathing in the sweet scent that was Edward.

"I won't. I couldn't hurt you like that, ever again. But that's why it was one of the bad things my mind came up with." My voice was muted by his clothing, but he still heard my words clearly.

"I love you, Bella." This time he didn't attempt to stop me when I kissed him. When we broke apart something occurred to me.

"What else did I say?" There was a dream at the very edges of my memory, beating to escape from my subconscious, and I had the feeling it was embarrassing more than scary.

"Oh, just something about a moth. 'Moth, no!'" I could hear a smile in his voice, why'd couldn't I keep my mouth shut when I slept. This was worse than drooling.

I felt myself go bright red. I had chased a moth out the window before Edward had arrived. Apparently I'd had a dream where the moth had chased me out the window.

He chuckled. _"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."_

"Please," I could tell my face was still the colour of a strawberry, but I felt it cool as Edward started to hum my lullaby, and I was soon asleep, dreaming of a land where moths where no moths were allowed.

**A/N  
Still looking for punishment and prize, and an impartial judge for when BD is released!**

**Father Jack is sober!  
youtube. c om/ watch?vIgLqlHJBEg8  
And Mamma Mia:  
youtube. c om/ watch?vwUBhp3ToeeQ**


	13. Day 13

**A/N  
I just realised that I have been ignoring all my reviewers and those who've added me to favs and alerts. sooooo...**

**GivenPeace13** _Marcella Jole' Mercilee_ twilight1192 **Summer Johnson** _Megan.T.Cullen_ HeswamtoFrance **irollam** _xFlyingElephantsx_ someone **hermionejeangrangerweasley** _Elizabeth _Athena Waren **klutzygirl34** _redtwiheart12  
_Airlin **AliceCullen112** _Sally Elric_ StarEfron88** VioletBlood** _mantra.eve  
_A Big Confusion **EmilyMCullen **_Fiona-Angel _Sophia24 **TwilightChic17**_ fanficah0lic_ its.just.jaimie** mimicheals **_twilightfan102_ xxxwritergurlxxx

**Thanks everyone!  
I also found out, with the new "reader traffic" thing, that I have readers from all over the world. Including the Philippines, Singapore, Croatia, Germany and India. hi!**

"So. What are we going to do?"

No one bothered to lower their voices anymore, as a human my hearing was limited, confined by the barriers of mortality and a flawed corporeal being. Now my hearing was acute and strengthened. They didn't, however, try to include me in their conversation, being that, even though I had the strength of a newborn, I also had the immense and over-powering thirst of a newborn vampire too. It was Jasper that spoke, I could discern that much. But his voice seemed void of emotion, he was worried. My whole family was.

"We're going to have to stop them. It's going to come down to a fight." Emmett, as always and like all members of the male species, was more than eager for a chance to hit something.

_Rosalie: "Over my pile of ashes."_ Did she want to let the werewolves be attacked? "I'm fed up of this constant fighting. Can't we attempt to talk to Tanya again? We used to be friends."

"No. Her mind is made up. She stands with Irina. Kate has little other choice. Carmen and Eleazar are scared of the werewolves, they see them as a threat." Edward. His voice was so much clearer than the rest of them, and the words cut so much deeper. They spoke what could be a death sentence for the werewolves. His voice became slightly softer. "We can't let them hurt the wolves just because we share a common ideal. We've seen for ourselves that the pack can handle themselves, but that was against newborns who had little training and had been taken by surprise."

There was an uncomfortable silence after Edward spoke. I could hear some movement as someone moved from foot to foot and then footsteps coming towards me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I managed to gasp out. "Thanks Alice." She was clearly troubled, the wolves involvement meant she couldn't see anything, and no one wanted to hurt the Denali clan.

**A/N  
Seems like it's going to be 3 updates a day from now on to catch up...  
Judge, prize, forfeit? There's now a C2 thing for this and MeganTCullen's story.**


	14. Day 14

**A/N  
Stupid Borders store won't answer the phone so I cant find out about release parties... Local Waterstones isnt having one, will try the Glasgow one...  
**Aimee - **I would have thought so too, but I read MeganTCullen's quote 6 before I wrote mine, and I didn't want to copy hers. I think it's believable though.**

I tried to slip past the family quietly. Why I even bothered when they all had sonar like hearing was beyond me, but I hoped my efforts would be appreciated. Or not. Edward was standing next to me before I'd taken three steps from the door.

"Hello. How's Charlie?"

"Hi. He's alright. Great even." I struggled to keep my voice even, natural.

_Edward: "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."_ He sounded intrigued, and slightly worried.

"I'm not guilty. Nothing's wrong."

"Please, never become a criminal. You are a terrible liar."

"Charlie's happy... because Jacob's back. He wants me to go and visit."

"That wouldn't be the best idea." Edward was completely against the idea, he was almost growling.

"No, but I phoned Seth again, to keep Charlie happy. I was scared to phone Jake." My voice got so quiet at the end I was surprised even Edward could hear it. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

"I think he's come back because he knows you're going to change me. He might try and stop you somehow."

"It's fine, we'll be prepared."

**A/N  
I got my braces out today! But now I have retainers. DON LIEK!  
I've realised, chronologically, hardly any of these fit together. Oh well. XD  
Please keep reviewing guys and gals!**


	15. Day 15

**A/N  
Getting SOOOO close!! SQUEEE!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the quotes, or the Twilight Saga, and I'm making no profit other than to my happiness when i get reviews from this fictional piece.  
All opinions expressed here are mine and not those of Stephenie Meyer, they are simply my interpretations.**

I could feel Paul quivering on my left, his anger at my news battled to break free and take a physical form.

"She _wants _to be turned? She truly is insane." His voice was full of disgust for Bella. I tried to feel the same, I was damn well entitled to, but I couldn't.

"Yes. She wants him to do it. To bite her. She knows what she'll be like after the change too." What if we had to destroy her? From what we knew she would have no control, if she hurt someone within the patrol area we would have no choice.

_Sam: "This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area." _Sam wasn't keen on harming Bella either, but, as pack leader, he had no choice.

It was Jared who spoke this time, "Jacob, you don't think she'll be 'Bella' anymore. If it comes down to it, you're going to have to get into that mindset completely."

"I know." I still loved her, if only there was some way to show her I was the only one for her, that the leech was hazardous to her. I had to get her away from him, get her safe.

"Sam, what's today's date?" My question was completely out of the blue, everyone's heads turned to look at me. Sam gave me a wary look before answering.

"The fourteenth. You've been away for two months."

"And Seth was at the wedding two days ago?"

"Yeah."

"We're too late."

**A/N  
ahhh! i tried to post this at half 3 this morning. then my internet cut out when i went to save it. grrr.  
So, yeah Jakey's POV here, and more to come of it.**


	16. Day 16

**A/N  
Lol, Rosalie's funny.  
Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, especially xFlyingElephantsx who is basically reviewing every chapter. There's an example for the rest of you!  
Don't care if you have something bad to say, I can improve!  
This was really hard to do. It was originally Rosalie angry at Edward, but i decided to dedicate this chapter to the competition and have Alice singing the song. This is the one chapter I see least likely as happening but, meh. So, for the record, I also see it as Rosalie and Edward arguing in a wood before a fight. but im not sure who the fight is with.**

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Alice pranced into the room at that point, how she didn't realise she was entering the room that seemed destined to bear witness to the start of what could escalate into the second vampire war is beyond me.

"Good guys, bad guys, and explosions..." She stopped when she noticed Edward and Rosalie giving each other death glares across the room, sighed and rolled her eyes, as if to say "not again". I think everyone else felt the same way.

Edward was grinding his teeth, after moving on from pinching his nose, the next stage was growling.

"Look, we've had this conversation before, even with the wolves after us, we can't let Irina's grudge wipe them out. The pack has no idea about any of this yet, our good will could get us out of Forks without the werewolves ripping us all apart." I flinched at this bit. Jacob had told them about the plan to change me, a complete violation of the seventy year old treaty.

_Rosalie: "_I'd_ like to beat you dead." _She was already growling.

"I'm sure you do, but it won't help anything. We have to stop this fight between the werewolves and vampires."

If only it was as simple as it sounded. I just hoped no one was hurt in the process.

Alice left at this point. I could hear her singing again, "This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny..."

**A/N  
I soooo hate this chapter.  
The showdown here is between Rosalie and Edward and also the whole thing with the Denali coven and the werewolves.  
I'm going to try and get up to Day 19 up today, leaving Day 20 and 21 for tomorrow morning.  
Who knows, if I get on a roll I may even get those chapters up too.**


	17. Day 17

**A/N  
I've gone through all previous chapters for spelling mistakes and typos etc. Pretty much every one was updated, I'm shocked by myself.  
Another difficult quote to deal with here... (mrs d, mrs i, mrs f f y , mrs c, mrs u, mrs l t y)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper, or the Twilight Saga or Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer does though.  
**

The pack of wolves, ten strong, stood facing us. I could pick out Seth and his sandy coat, he seemed to be standing back slightly, less sure of taking part in what might be about to happen.

_Jasper: "I can't understand. I can't bear this."_ Alice stood beside him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

The feelings that Jasper felt were causing him pain, and he couldn't stop a feeling of unease from spreading through the whole clearing. Alice was frowning, sharing Jasper's pain. Edward gripped my hand and I squeezed his back.

Suddenly my eyes focused on the one form I had been avoiding. Jacob.

His expressive, human eyes, showed pain, but none of hesitation of Seth. I could guess who's feelings were making Jasper suffer. And with all the wolves knowing what Jake was feeling the pain and anger were amplified, torturing the empath.

"Jacob, stop," I took a step forward and my voice carried clear and smooth across to the pack. Jacob simply growled. "Alright! Be that way!" I turned and slipped my hand out of Edward's, running into the forest. His anger was irritating me and I didn't want to explode with a burst of newborn power. The dryness at the back of my throat was starting to claw away at my self-control too. I just hoped a deer had decided to go for a midnight stroll.

**A/N  
This chapter is going to link with another one, quote 20 i think it is, the Jacob one.**


	18. Day 18

**A/N  
Sorry if any of these seem rather short. I'm trying to keep them as excerpts, not whole chapters. This stops rather randomly because I wasn't sure where it was going. It was turning into a ramble.  
Please don't mention BD in any reviews, I don't get it until Monday afternoon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own these quotes, or the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

The rabbit just sat there, quivering like a stereotypical television bunny. Before it could twitch an ear it was hanging above the ground with its neck broken. I could have made a rabbit stew, but that would have involved reverting to my human form for a while.

The rabbit's blood slid down my neck, the raw meat filled my stomach. At least I didn't waste the body of my prey. Not like them.

A howl echoed of the valley sides.

Suddenly there was someone in my head. I tried to ignore them, but they started to shout my name. Embry sounded impatient.

"Jacob, where are you?"

"Leave me alone."

He paused, considering what to say next, I could hear all his deliberations of course.

"We care about what happens to you Jake. We want you home. Your dad-"

"Don't you dare guilt me into coming back!" I was angry that my best friend was trying to do this to me.

"I wasn't going to. I was simply informing you of your dad's efforts to stop Charlie Swan looking for you."

"Oh."

Then another voice appeared. Before Seth could hide them, his thoughts revealed that Bella had phoned asking about me again."

"Why do you even bother with the leeches fiancee?" Maybe she still cares...

"_She does. She's scared at how much she's hurt you._" Damn telepathy.

"I still have a chance, I can give it one more go before the wedding."

_Seth: "You'll hurt her. Let her go."_

"She hasn't let go."

"She's like us, worried about a friend."

"We should be so much more." I saw Bella standing in front of me in a white dress, wearing my mother's engagement ring...

**A/N  
Not much description of voices here because A) its head voices and iv decided they only have two emotions, emotionless and impatient/annoyed. B) I'm tired and I want to get another chapter out before 3 am.  
And it's Jacob howling, it hurts for him to think about the Cullen's.**


	19. Day 19

**A/N  
Well, I know what I want to do for the last two quotes, they should be up by lunchtime tomorrow, GMT.  
Now, you can either go for the "omc Bella's been in a car crash!" reaction, or remember Stephenie's 4 points of advice for these quotes, one of which is that she has a sick sense of humour, so I've gone with the random conversation reaction.  
Disclaimer: I don't own stuff. yadda yadda.  
**

"There might be a fracture, there might not. I'll strap it up and give you drugs for the pain."

"Great, I'm going to be limping down the aisle tomorrow..." Carlisle smiled down at me in a fatherly way.

"Sorry."

"Things like this happen to me, you get used to it. Things could have been worse. I could have broken my arm again. I'd have been in a cast for another six to eight weeks." I realised I didn't haveanother six to eight weeks. Something occurred to me.

"Carlisle, can a vampire bite heal broken bones? I know it cured Edward of the 'flu. What about things like cancer, Alzheimer's?"

_Carlisle: "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome."_ During the transformation bones would be healed, I couldn't say about cancer or Alzheimer's. Cancer certainly can't kill a vampire." Biology, something I could handle.

"So, basically try and stay in one piece until Edward changes me? No loosing limbs or getting life threatening diseases."

"Exactly, though that is always a good plan, no matter what plans you have for the future."

I jumped down from the kitchen work top, but a pair of cold arms had me lifted up and moving away before I had time to realise that my feet hadn't touched the ground.

"Hello Edward."

**A/N  
PM me or review if you want an explanation of why i think cancer would halt but not disappear from a vampire's body.**


	20. Day 20

**A/N  
Quote 18, the Jasper one, i had Bella as a vampire, but she isn't here, ok?  
This is so it fits in with the back cover quote of breaking dawn, the quote that ends this chapter.  
i also realised that this could also be jacob to bella, not eddikins, too late, i cant be bother re thinking my plan for this.  
Sorry this is a whole day late and rather bad. i was working and then one of my friends decided to have a crisis over msn which scared the hell out of me. so yeah, meet the queen of excuses. i want to be able to concentrate and do a decent job.  
Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. Anything in italics is quoted from pre-released snippets.  
**

I bounded after him as he followed after Bella, muscles stretching and pulling, my strides catching me up easily with the leech as he reached the treeline Bella had just entered.

"Leave her, can't you see she wants to be alone!" I aimed my thoughts towards the leech. The wind blew from behind him and the stench that flowed over to me made my instincts rise to the surface. I pushed them back down while the bloodsucker stared at me.

"You think I would let Bella wander around in the woods by herself? You know yourself how accident-prone she is." How dare he be reasonable! He turned and was off through the dense foliage before I could answer.

"Come back!"

I chased him as he went in search of Bella, both knowing she couldn't get far. I caught up with him within seconds, he was standing still watching something in the distance. I had him pinned to the ground before he knew what was happening.

"Trying to escape?" I snarled in his face, trying not to breathe in the sickly air that surrounded him. _Jacob: "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!"_

"Jacob, none of us want a war or to hurt anyone else-" I cut him off with a snarl again.

"You're going to hurt _her_!" I couldn't believe this guy, and I couldn't keep my anger in check anymore.

* * *

I was human, for the first time in months, and as I crouched, my chest heaving to take in breaths I let the reality of the situation sink in. Suddenly somebody crashed through the bush behind me, too noisy to be a pack member or leech.

_"Jacob?"_ She sounded nervous. _"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"_

**A/N  
Guys! I have one chapter to go. Now, personally i think 45 reviews is amazing. But then I see stories with 10 chapters and 100 reviews. Now, make a poor Scottish girl, who hasn't read Breaking Dawn yet, happy and /sumbliminal messaging/ press the blue button. press the blue button.  
Damn, i saw some spoilers on the net when i was looking for that last quote to copy and paste again. oh well.  
I especially want to hear from anyone who wants to be a judge for The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, or has a forfeit or prize idea for TUSOUD.  
Pretty please with cyber cherries, sprinkles and oreos on top?**


	21. Day 21

**A/N  
And so we come to the final quote, the final chapter, and the final time you have to think "not another chapter from HER". :P  
This is my first completed multi-chaptered story. I feel happy. It's been fun.**

**Reviewers and alerters:  
****Paula545** _lolly12_ Aimee **VampyrGirl101** _kiki1592 _fididum  
**iluvtokiohotel.instantstar  
**_silver candle _Eonwie

**Disclaimer: I don't own these quotes, or the Twilight Saga. I don't even own a copy of Breaking Dawn, yet.  
**

It wasn't raining this time which was fine by me as the buildings alone were enough to make me feel like a character in a horror movie - they surrounded me and reminded me constantly of the last time I had passed by them.

Once again I had arrived in Volterra.

I quailed at the thought of entering the round chamber, now I knew of its true use. I dreaded even more meeting its three lords: Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I was one of their kind now, just as they wished it. They would not harm me and I was infinitely stronger than them all with my newborn strength. Edward and I would leave together, I was sure of it and this kept most of the terror away. Also, repression is a wonderful thing.

I gripped Edward's hand as we entered the main foyer, an opulent room and well lit with fluorescent bulbs. I was glad to be inside, grateful for the air conditioning that whirred above us. After being so used to Forks and the colder climates of my rebirth the heat and sun of Italy were alien and uncomfortable. There was a new woman sitting at the desk. I couldn't remember her predecessor's name, but I guessed this one would have much the same journey.

_Bella: "Should I be afraid?" _This was something I knew I had to do, but I didn't relish it in the slightest.  
_Edward: "Terrified."_ I could tell he was as tense as I felt.

"Oh." Encouraging. "Do you think my power will interest them?"

"Maybe, Aro doesn't know what it is yet." He continued dryly, "He sees it as a Christmas present, something to be unwrapped, a surprise."

"I'll reject the offer, if it comes."

"Of course you will."

"Love you," I whispered and squeezed his hand once more.

"You make me complete, you are my life."

Two small cloaked and hooded figures had appeared in front of us. I recognised the voice that came from the shadow of one of the grey covers:

"Welcome back. Edward. Bella." The smirk in the voice was unmistakable. Jane.

**A/N  
Please, for the last chapter. REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! CYBER OREOS TO YOU ALL!  
I've been wiki-fied!  
**fanhistory. com/wiki/LaughingForever  
**Also I made a song up, i was explaining SM's vamps for an RP fight.**

**These teeth were made for biting and that's just what they'll do,  
One of these days these teeth are going to bite a neck or two.**


End file.
